1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing processes for manufacturing a sheet-shaped display device, there is a process in which a resin layer is peeled off from a glass substrate by using a laser beam and so on after the resin layer such as polyimide and a self-light emitting element layer are stacked on the glass substrate. More specifically, the resin layer is peeled off from the glass substrate by ablation of a material occurring due to energy of the laser beam on a surface of the resin layer. At this time, a minute product generated by ablation may adhere to the surface of the resin layer and remain thereon. The product (hereinafter referred to also as a “residual product”) will be also a factor of reduction of yields and a factor of deterioration in display quality due to mixing of bubbles and so on in subsequent processes.
As a method of removing the residual product, a dry air cleaning or a wet cleaning (for example, a pure water cleaning) can be cited. When performing the wet cleaning, there is a concern that the resin layer absorbs moisture and the moisture reaches the self-light emitting element layer to cause deterioration.
In JP 2008-159600 A, a structure in which infiltration of moisture is prevented by surrounding a layer having a property absorbing moisture with a first and second moisture block layers.
However, there may be a case where the residual product adheres firmly by static electricity, and there is a concern that the residual product still remains on the surface even when using the above removal method.